The present disclosure generally relates to a laboratory sample distribution system, a laboratory system and a corresponding method of operation.
Laboratory sample distribution systems are used to distribute samples or specimens, for example, blood, between various different laboratory stations or specimen-processing instruments, such as pre-analytical stations, analytical stations and post-analytical stations, of a laboratory system.
In one prior art system, a drive mechanism which operates to advance specimen-container racks on a surface by producing an X/Y movable magnetic field below the surface. The movable magnetic field is produced by permanent magnets carried by an X/Y movable magnetic truck assembly. The magnetic field produced by each magnet magnetically couples with magnetically-attractive members carried in a base portion of each specimen-transport rack. The magnetic bond between the magnets and magnetically-attractive members is sufficiently strong that, as the magnetic truck assembly moves in the X/Y plane, a magnetically-coupled rack follows. Due to mechanical constraints caused by the X/Y movable magnetic truck assembly independent simultaneous movements of multiple specimen-transport racks are difficult to implement. Further, specimen-containers can only be moved together in specimen-transport rack quantities.
Therefore, there is a need to provide a laboratory sample distribution system, a laboratory system and a method of operating that is highly flexible and offers a high transport performance.